dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Party All Night
|image = 6SE GT3 - Party All Night.jpg |band = Photronique |dance = Opening Number/Dance Dad's Dance |album = 3AM Forever |released = March 24, 2015 |genre = Dance Pop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 2:39 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Photronique. It will be used for the Opening Number and Dance Dad's group dance in Girl Talk 3. *Clip Lyrics All the ladies in the house put your hands up in the air All the fellas in the place put your hands up in the air Let me see you break it down Let me see you break it down Let me see you break it down On the floor right now I want to see all the able bodies on the floor right now Sound the alarm put your hands in the air 'Cuz I'm bout to bring it on It's a party over here All my fellas to the left All my ladies to the right Bring them drinks up in that cup 'Cuz the parties all night Catch me on the floor cutting some rug Lookin' like whoa while I do the jitterbug Girls get low let 'em shake that thing Let the beat flow 'cuz the music on bang All the people in the building Let me see those hands Let me see those hands 'Cuz you know this your jam All the people in the building Let me see those hands Let me see those hands 'Cuz you know this your jam Party all year Im'ma do my thing Let's be clear this is all my lane Don't stop now cause I'm on a roll Dance all night let's loose control Catch me on the floor cutting some rug Lookin' like whoa while I do the jitterbug Girls get low let 'em shake that thing Let the beat flow 'cuz the music on bang Hey, hey If you ain't swayin', if you ain't workin' Let's go, let's go, let's go All the ladies in the house put your hands up in the air All the fellas in the place put your hands up in the air Let me see you break it down Let me see you break it down Let me see you break it down On the floor right now Sound the alarm put your hands in the air 'Cuz I'm bout to bring it on It's a party over here All my fellas to the left All my ladies to the right Bring them drinks up in that cup 'Cuz the parties all night It's a party all night It's a party all night It's a party all night It's a party all night It's a party all night It's a party all night It's a party all night It's a party all night Let me see those hands Let me see those hands Let me see those hands Everybody keep'em up Let me see those hands Let me see those hands Let me see those hands Everybody keep'em up Gallery 6SE_GT3_-_Opening_Number.jpg 6SE GT3 - Opening Number 1.jpg 632 Dads.jpg 632 Dance Dads dance 2.jpg 6SE GT3 - Dad's Dance (1).jpg 6SE GT3 - Dad's Dance (2).jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Girl Talk 3 Category:Dance-Pop